Una luz de esperanza
by Quiclla ampi
Summary: Que pasaría si cayeras a un abismo de oscuridad, y el ser al cual le has hecho tanto daño fuera el cual te comience a sacar de ahí que summary tan pésimo XP. Yaoi, mm. Especialmente dedicado a Noriko Sakuma. Por favor reviews.


Una luz de esperanza

****

**Capitulo 1: Problemas de madrugada:**

Me siento patético, un absoluto perdedor, aquella derrota me debasto y lo peor de todo es que me deje vencer por un idiota cualquiera, ¡ENDEMONIADO FARAON!.****

En la fría brisa de la madrugada, a lo lejos se podía ver a una persona de cabellos de color arena, unos penetrantes ojos lavanda y piel morena, que al parecer tenia rasgos egipcios. Aquella persona venia con aire melancólico, pensando en sí mismo, pero de una manera cruel **"si, miren ahí esta el poderosísimo Marik, derrotado por un inútil como ese pedante de Yami" **decía entre pensamientos, mientras se dirigía hacia suhogar.

Yacía ya 2 semanas después del torneo de **"Ciudad Batallas":**

¨ Yami y Yugi habían formalizado ya su relación y después de lo pasado en **"Ciudad Batallas" **estaban mas unidos que nunca.

¨ Ryou ya se había mejorado y Bakura le daba un maravilloso trato, por así decirlo, al igual que Yami y Yugi, estos eran pareja.

¨ En la mansión kaiba todo era casi igual, solo que ahora había un rubio que había brindado alegría a toda esa casa, incluyendo a todas las personas que habitaban en esta y más que nada al hermano kaiba mayor, ellos se habían unido días después del torneo.

Todas las personas que pasaron por aquel casi desastroso torneo eran inmensamente felices, o bueno eso parecía, pero era un gran error.

¨ En el departamento Ishtar solo habitaban 2 personas o mejor dicho una persona y un espíritu. Días después del torneo Malik volvió a su estado natural, Ishizu y Rishid se habían ido a Egipto por trabajo y no volverían en muy buen tiempo, tiempo suficiente para que le pase algo a su pequeño hermano recién recuperado. A Malik le costo trabajo convencer a Ishizu -pero te puede pasar algo si te quedas solo!- decía una Ishizu entre preocupada y molesta, pero el esfuerzo de Malik valió la pena.

Después de que Ishizu y Rishid se fueron Marik comenzó a salir frecuentemente del cetro, aproximadamente se iba a las 10:00 p.m. y volvía a eso de las 5:30 a.m., o bueno eso es lo que Malik llego a notar.

Como era costumbre Marik iba a salir, pero había algo raro en él, su mirada ya no era penetrante y no tenía ni una pizca de odio, Malik se atrevía a pensar que parecía uno de sus esclavos mentales, Malik tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando estaba mirando detrás de la puerta de su alcoba a Marik preparándose para salir, quería preguntarle a donde iba a ir, pero un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar la última ves que lo había intentado.

*~*~*~* Flash Back *~*~*~*

Marik iba a salir como era muy común para Malik y el no pudo contener las ganas y dijo débilmente- marik, a donde vas a ir?- dijo tímidamente y con una pizca de terror que oculto olímpicamente, dudaba que su yami le respondiera ya que verlo físicamente juraría que estaba controlado, por el comportamiento parecido a un robot.

-Mmm... sabes tu no deberías si quiera dirijirme la palabra ya que yo te he hecho tanto daño y nadie te asegura que te deje de hacerlo -, y con esto último Marik se marcho dejando a un Malik con los nervios de punta, uno, por que tuvo una respuesta de su yami que parecía imposible responderle en su estado, y dos por que la respuesta le hizo recordar por todo lo que le había echo pasar, y la verdad es que nunca supo por que su preocupación, si el tenía razón devia odiarlo a muerte.

*~*~*~*Fin del Flash Back*~*~*~* 

Malik estaba pensando si debía ir a volver a intentar preguntarle a su yami a donde iba, pero en el momento en que estaba ya muy convencido por preguntarle rápidamente Marik se puso su capa y se fue, mientras dejaba a un chico muy preocupado y frustrado a la ves.

Unas horas cerca de la media noche, Malik ya no resistió mas y se aventuro a ir al cuarto de Marik para ver si encontraba alguna pista de donde se podría haber metido, el sabia que no tomaba por que nunca olía a alcohol y su rostro tampoco tenía un rastro de ello.

Malik entro lentamente y vio una cama tendida una cómoda con algunas prendas encima, y un closet, el se asombro por la comparación con su habitación, estaba llena de ropa y si estaba desordenada a mas no poder, en cambio su habitación de el estaba limpia y solo contaba con algunas prendas, estaba examinando cada centímetro cuando en eso vio un brillo que le hizo sentir un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, si como lo imaginada su aibou se había olvidado de su cetro milenario, se preocupo tanto que se fue a buscarlo, sabia que su compañero podía sobrevivir sin el cetro pero en el estado en que estaba no estaba muy seguro, así que se encamino por todas las calles.

*~*~*~*

Ya cerca de la una de la madrugada Marik estaba en uno de los barrios más peligrosos le encantaba ese lugar ya que casi nadie estaba ahí en eso vio que un grupo de chicos se acercaban, el odiaba eso, que pensaran en robarle o hacerle otra cosa, a todos los que si quiera pensaban eso lo mandaba directamente al reino de las sombras, cosa que el gozaba, pero ahora venían mas y no le agradaba tanto como los primeros días. 

Como ya le eran costumbres los tipos tenía cicatrices por todo el cuerpo y uno que otro tatuaje los cuales eran amorfos a comparación de los de el.

Miren que tenemos aquí!- Dijo uno de ellos que al parecer era el líder-Mmm... apuesto a que este patético tipo tiene cosas que nos pueden interesar, como su dinero DANOS TODO LO QUE TENGAS SI NO QUIERES ESTAR PEOR DE QUE YA TE ENCUENTRAS!

Marik solo movió su mano hacia un bolsillo, pero al parecer no encontró lo que buscaba que al parecer era el cetro pero como si el nunca lo movía.

*~*~*~* Flash Back *~*~*~*

Marik venia como de costumbre a las 5 a.m. a su casa y entro rápidamente a su cuarto ya que estaba agotado por todos lo tipos que había mandado al reino de las sombras así que dejo sus prendas tiradas y en ese momento no se dio cuenta de que el bolsillo donde tenía su cetro estaba abierto y el cetro cayo lentamente al costado de su cama.

*~*~*~* Fin  Flash Back *~*~*~*

Marik solo veía como los tipos se acercaban rápidamente hacia él. Marik trato de ponerse de pie pero últimamente trataba de hacer algo pero simplemente se quedaba parada con una mirada confusa. Los tipos cuando se dieron cuenta de que Marik se quedaba, así que optaron por golpearlo, Marik trataba de levantarse por que en verdad él acabaría con todos en unos segundos, solo que no se podía mover, él seguí a sentado a una esquina del callejón mientras recibía todos esos golpes, no tardo mucho en sentir aquel sabor metálico y ver fluir de su boca aquel liquido color carmesí. Marik había tratado inútilmente defenderse, hasta que después de bastantes intentos fallidos se rindió.

Los tipos se cansaron de golpearlo y en vez de eso el que parecía el líder agarro rápidamente una navaja que llevaba en el bolsillo y agarrando bruscamente a Marik lo levanto, haciendo que los 2 quedaran a la misma altura.

Escúchame bien y que te quede bien claro, que nos des todos lo que tienes o si no te cortare el cuello, después de unos minutos de silencio y sin respuesta de parte de Marik, el hombre que ya estaba casi fuera de sus casillas, agarro fuertemente a Marik mientras le gritaba.

-QUE NO ME CREES?!!!-dijo mientras le hacia un corte a la altura del vaso.

Marik sintió como comenzaba a sangrar fuertemente, tenía unos deseos profundos de mandar a todos eso tipejos al reino de las sombras.

Ya el líder estaba fuera de sus casillas y no le importaba tener el cadáver de alguien de aproximadamente 16 años.

*~*~*~*

Malik ya había estado buscando a su contraparte por todos los lugares que se le venían a la mente, pero no lo encontraba, hasta que mientras lo buscaba en los barrios más feos, ya cerca de la 1:00 a.m., escucho una pelea a solo unas 3 cuadras de donde se encontraba, así que se dispuso ir hacia ese lugar.

Ni bien llego vio a su oscuridad al lado de unos tipos y al parecer el líder lo tenía sujeto de sus cabellos, mientras que a la vez le hacia un corte.

*~*~*~*

Marik comenzó a pensar como saldría de esta:

¨ "El Profanador" ¡Nah!, no me e acercado a él desde el fin del torneo, aunque el le había parecido alguien de su agrado, pero prefirió, no tener contacto y su hikari era muy débil para sacarlo de esa.

¨ Kaiba tendría él suficiente poder, pero como gran avaro no me sacaría de esta y su cachorro no lo haría ya que Kaiba lo tiene dominado.

¨ Mmm... el faraón? JA, JA, JA, JA!!!!, la risa de Marik fue tan fuerte que se llego a escuchar, esto hizo que aquel sujeto saliera completamente de sus casillas, lo cual significaba que en cualquier momento lo podría matar.

Marik supo que había hecho algo que empeoro su situación. Pero en si prefería en eso, que en cuan rápido podía morir (N.a.: sabia decisión u__u), siguió en sus pensamientos anteriores bien, el enano le sigue los pasos al faraón, mmm... su hikari? Ja! ¡NAH!. El no, todavía lo último  que le dije, aparte el es muy débil, no lo creo.

*~*~*~* Flash Back *~*~*~*

Después de Marik le respondiera a Malik tan fríamente y el ya este vagando en las calles, se puso a pensar como pudo reaccionar tan rápido y en verdad no le iba a responder, pero las palabras fluyeron por su boca, aunque la mayoría de lo que penso en esa noche fue sí en verdad que alguien en esa porquería de mundo se preocuparía por él?!, después dé haberle hecho tanto daño!!!.

Sería alguien tan estúpido, o indiscreto o tal ves como decían tan tierno? (A lo último Marik no le presto atención ya que no sabía ni lo que hacía o decía) o será verdad el nombre que le ponen "hikari".

JA! ¡NAH!, no creo que alguien actúe así cuando le han hecho tanto daño, tal vez es curiosidad, si es eso abre estado tan casando que me la creí, a decir verdad no he descansado lo suficientemente, sea como sea esta vez si que me engaño, que bajo he caído!.

*~*~*~* Fin del Flash Back *~*~*~*

ME DAS AHORA TODO LO QUE TIENES!!!!!!- dijo el líder de la pandilla, mientras le daba un golpe en el estómago haciendo que la herida sangrara un poco más. Marik ya no pudo soportar más así que lentamente sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse, mientras entraba a un estado de inconsciencia absoluta.

Definitivamente nadie lo salvaría de esta, ya que nadie se preocupaba por él, el mundo podía seguir sin él y nadie se daría cuenta, o bueno eso creía... 

~*~

_Bueno este es mi primer fic y mi primer capi espero que les halla gustado y por favor le ruego encarecidamente que me mandes reviews y bueno nos veremos en el próximo capi. Antes de irme quería volver a mencionar que esta dedicado especialmente a "Noriko Sakuma" por haberme alentado a subir este fic y agradecer la ayuda de "Dreigon"._


End file.
